Talk:New Republic Citizens
I made the directory in this format (as opposed to using a category) because the short descriptions need to be there too, not just the names. In case anybody wonders. --Lolkje 19:44, 6 March 2007 (UTC) *Why? Why do "... the short descriptions need to be there too"? A category page (such as Category:NR Characters and Category:New Republic Pilots) performs this role more than adequately, and to a far more efficient and effective dynamic end. List pages like this introduce another level of complexity and confusion, since if someone is replaced or changes jobs or roles, or changes their name, or leaves the game, or is new to the game, you (or somebody) have to alter yet _another_ article/object when a Category entry would do it automatically. Also, it isn't too much to ask or expect for viewers to go a few "steps in" to a character article (or two) to find out what said character(s) does. If more categories are required, by all means request them. -- Hawke / Rtufo 20:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ** Here's my rationale: This format eases finding certain types of characters at a glance. I personally wouldn't want to wade through 20 characters' entire pages to find all the freighter pilots if I'm looking for a potential smuggler, for example. (The vast majority of Category:New Republic Pilots are military pilots.) I did that legwork once to hopefully make it easier for other people to find each other for RP. There are enough people with unique and/or complex vocations that creating a ton of tiny categories seems equally messy to me. I have posted to the NR bboard to make people aware of this page. If they don't care enough to keep their own character updated (whether on a list like this or changing their Category/ies), then they might not get as much IC 'business.' Occasionally cleaning out nuked characters doesn't seem like that much work. I know this isn't ideal. I would MUCH rather have this kind of info available on the fac/ and org/ rosters. But this is what's available, and is the next best thing. --Lolkje 21:13, 6 March 2007 (UTC) ***This info can be put on the fac/ and org/ rosters soon. I've been given AFH powers and my second project, after cleaning up the disarrayed military deployments, is to make some good NR faction globals. --SW1 Kyle 12:50, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ****I guess this is another one of those "if we can talk the wizards into..." subjects. Rather then each faction trying to come up with its own globals to have Positions on rosters, it looks like there's room to ask Cypher or someone to add that field to the fac/ and org/ roster commands. (the whole point of the new fac/ code when it came out was so that players whouldn't have to learn a half-dozen different systems.) Who wants to ask him? ;) --128.114.23.175 20:01, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Yarrgh. That be me. --Lolkje 20:02, 7 March 2007 (UTC) *****If you use "fac/who format=caspar", as many of us in the military use for org/who, it has support for reading the POSITION attribute. Most Civvies don't have this set as we do in RepMil, but I would submit that it's ideal for what you want to do, especially as it already exists. :3 --Wrista 02:15, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ******Minor point, but WHO only lists connected characters, when what I wanted was everybody, connected or not. :) --Lolkje 18:00, 8 March 2007 (UTC)